


Downpour

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: Seemingly Kira has been caught but L believes he'll close the case once and for all.
Kudos: 15





	Downpour

"What a great way to start a Friday. Damn this rain" Aizawa grumbled as he entered the task force headquarters. 

Matsuda glanced at the calendar that read Friday, 5th November 2004.   
"Wow this week has gone by fast! I haven't been paying attention to what day it is, we've just been so busy lately." 

Aizawa shot a side glance at his co-worker and shook his head, "Busy is one word for it, sometimes I wonder if you pay attention at all" 

The two men's voices soon became white noise as L blankly stared at his glowing computer screen. 

In a rare occurrence, L was able to concede with Matsuda. He too had let the days fly past him, he felt more distracted recently. "Maybe it's just the change of the weather," he thought to himself, " it feels like it's been raining non-stop." 

The two men are still bickering at each other when L slinks past them. Matsuda is the first to notice his presence, "Hey Ryuzaki, where are you going?" 

"Just going up to the roof for a few minutes" 

"B-but it's raining..." 

Matsuda's protest fell on deaf ears as L kept walking out of the room.

His footsteps softly walk up the stairs towards the roof, he opened the door and a crack of lightning shot across the sky. The detective didn't seem phased by the sudden noise or the threat of being so close to a lightning strike. He was lost in thought as he kept walking towards the center of the roof. 

He looked up to the sky and softly spoke, "Thirteen days, that's how many days I have until I claim my victory."

He turned his head to look out towards the city. His tone grew more confident as he continued to speak, "All I have to do is find a country that will follow through with my plan to try out the death note on a criminal who's on death row."

He pressed his thumb to his mouth and looked down at the ground, the cold rain dripped down his hair. He let out a small sigh, "I'll have to put up a fight with the others, they won't approve of my idea." 

He tilted his head back up and pressed his thumb harder against his mouth, he stayed that way for a few seconds before releasing his thumb from his mouth in defiance,   
"No. I can't give up now, not when I'm so close. If I work this out, the entire case will be solved." A perfectly timed thunder clap rang in the distance. 

L suddenly had the feeling he wasn't alone. He slowly tilted his head and noticed Light coming out of the door, trying his best to not get soaked by the rain. 

He saw Light's mouth move but he couldn't hear him. He cupped his hand behind ear and glanced inquisitively at him to indicate he hadn't heard him. 

Light spoke up, "What are you doing out here by yourself?" 

He decided it would be fun to make him come out into the rain. He gave him an impish smile and cupped his hand behind his ear again. 

Light grumbled and walked out into the rain towards the detective. 

Light Yagami... Kira... you can't let me out of your sight for too long can you? It's true, I've got my eye on you as well but soon we won't have to keep this up. I'll put you away for good. I'll have my victory.


End file.
